I'm Sorry
by ChibiShrianuiAmmy
Summary: *WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED EXPLORERS OF TIME, DARKNESS, OR SKY!* What would happen if the main character regained their memory before they fought Grovyle? You're going to have to read to find out! One-shot!


One-Shot

Loki's POV

I looked at the poster of the pokemon that's been stealing the time gears. _He looks familiar... Where have I seen him before?_

I heard a groan and turned to see Guildmaster trembling. The whole place started to shake and I got ready to cover my ears. _Is he going to blow up on us again!_

"YOOM-TAAAHH!" Guildmaster yelled. He scared the crap out of Chatot, which I found amusing. "Everyone! We're going after Grovyle! To Crystal Cave!"

Everyone raised their hands, including me and Sango, "YEAH!"

…...

"Hey! We made it to the end!" I yelled happily and ran ahead. Sango and our new team member Scourge the Absol ran up behind me.

"Lord Loki! Look there!" Scourge said pointing with his tail. "It's Grovyle!"

I turned and my eyes widened, _He-he has a scar on his right eye! And he has a twig in his mouth!_ I thought. I clutched my head in pain.

"Loki! Are you ok?" Sango yelled.

At that moment my memories returned. I knew who I was, where I came from... Everything... I turned to her, "Yeah my head's pounding from the excitement." I lied. "Come on! Let's go stop Grovyle!"

We all nodded and ran in front of Azelf. "Grovyle! You won't be stealing any other time gears!" Sango yelled angrily.

I looked down hiding my tears at what I was about to do next. "Lord Loki, are you alright?" I looked at Scourge and hit him with Force Palm. He went flying into the crystals and fainted. Before Sango could react to what happened I ran up to her and knocked her out.

"What are you doing? Do you plan to fight me yourself?" Grovyle asked me.

I looked up and smirked, "You don't remember who I am? Fine then, I'll refresh your memory."

Grovyle stared at me in confusion, "It's me Loki, your partner from the future." His eyes widened and he took shaky steps towards me.

"Is it really you?" Grovyle asked. I nodded my head and was embraced in a hug. "I was worried about you Loki..."

I smiled and hugged him back, "Alright, that's enough hugging we have a mission remember?"

He nodded and we both turned around to the crystals blocking the way. "Aura Sphere!" I yelled breaking the crystals allowing Grovyle to swim across to the time gear. He grabbed it and ran back. "Alright! We got it! Now let's get out of here!"

"What about your friends." he asked pointing to Sango and Scourge.

I turned away, "After what I did to them? I doubt they're still my friends. Besides, the Guild Members will find them before time freezes over."

Grovyle sighed and nodded, "Alright then..." We both turned and ran toward the exit passing the Guild Members.

"Hey, hey! Wasn't that Loki?" I heard Corpish ask.

I didn't turn around. I didn't look back. I just kept running with my friend... Unknown to us, Azelf was still partly conscience...

Sango's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. I expected to be in the Crystal Cave but instead I was in my room back at the Guild! My eyes widened, _Does that mean that Grovyle knocked Loki out too? _I turned expecting to see but instead what I saw was Scourge. I looked around frantically and my eyes fell open Chimecho.

"Oh your awake! I'll tell everyone else!" She rang her bell and at once everyone in the Guild crowed around me and Scourge (they woke him up during the commotion). At once I was bombarded with questions. "Wait a second!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Where's Loki?"

The words hung in the air and no one answered. Just then Everyone parted way and Guildmaster Wigglytuff walked up to me with a slip of paper. I took it and my eyes widened. "No... No way!"

Wigglytuff nodded sadly. On the piece of paper was Grovyle... with Loki next to him. It read, "Wanted! Grovyle and Loki the Riolu! Committed crime of stealing time gears!" I looked up, "Th-there must be some mistake!" I yelled.

"No, I wish that was the case though..." Sunflora said sadly.

"Yup, yup... Corpish saw him and Grovyle run out of the cave together..." Bidoof continued. "He was holding the time gear..."

Just then Azelf came in, "It's true." he started. "I was barely conscience but, they do know each other. I even saw him knock Scourge out with a Force Palm. Then he knocked you out..." he retold what had happened after I was knocked out.

I couldn't believe my ears, my best friend, who stuck with me through everything... Was helping a criminal?

"Hey, are you alright, Miss Sango?" I heard Scourge ask.

"Just leave me be for the moment please." everyone complied and left the room. I clutched my relic fragment as tears started to fall from my eyes. _What am I supposed to do now...?_

...

Loki's POV

I looked across the the horizon with Grovyle. "Come on Loki, we have to get the remaining time gears." Grovyle said putting his claws on my shoulder. I flinched but I hid it pretty well, _Sango did that to me on the very first mission we went on..._

"Loki? Are you coming?" I turned and nodded.

I followed Grovyle to where the remaining time gears were. My last thought? I'm sorry... Vulpix...

**Author's Note: Well this was fun to write! I had always wondered what would have happened if the main character remembered who he/she was before the game ended. And yes it got really dark towards the end. But hey, what would you expect if you're best friend suddenly betrayed you and you didn't know why? Well, this was a one-shot! I may upload the story involving my two characters but without this part, unless you want this. Tell what you think! Hope you liked my one-shot!**

**Notes: Oh yeah! Like it says Loki is the human-turned Riolu. Sango is a Vulpix. Scourge is an Absol and the other characters are well themselves.**


End file.
